1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrically operated fitting with a fitting body which has a valve means and an electrically operated drive means for the valve means.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrically operated fitting of the initially mentioned type is already known from practice. In the known fitting, there are switches on the fitting body for actuating the drive means. Placing the switches on the fitting body makes it complex to build. In addition, the design of this known fitting leaves much to be desired. Finally, cleaning of the fitting in the area of the switches becomes difficult.
The object of the invention is, therefore, to make available an electrically operated fitting of the initially mentioned type which is simple and economical to build and which in addition has a pleasing, aesthetic form.
In an electrically operated fitting of the initially mentioned type, in accordance with the present invention, this object is essentially achieved by there being a housing for attachment and especially for sealing contact against the installation wall and by there being an actuation device of an electronic module on the housing for triggering the drive means. In the invention therefore the actuation means is moved from the fitting body to a separate housing which can be attached to the installation wall. The fitting body can, therefore, be made simply and economically in the conventional manner, while the housing with the actuation means is used for actuation and can be easily cleaned. The housing in the installed state is preferably sealed relative to the installation wall so that water cannot splash behind the housing and collect there.
Feasibly, the housing has not only the actuation means, but also the electronic module which is especially integrated into the housing, therefore is made in one piece with it. The housing with the actuation means and the electronic module can be easily installed as a unit, and in case of repair, can be removed easily. The inside and outside seal of the electronic module relative to the housing ensures that no malfunctions occur.
To impart a pleasing design to the housing, there is a cover to be placed on the housing to essentially conceal the housing. In the cover, there is an opening which unblocks the actuation means on the housing. The cover offers the advantage that, on the one hand, attachment points, connections or openings in the housing are not visible from the outside and that, on the other hand, when using one type of housing, via the cover different external designs can be chosen according to taste.
It is especially advantageous when the housing conceals the fitting body and/or the drive means, preferably completely. In this case, the entire fitting body with the drive means disappears behind the housing and can no longer be recognized from the outside. With a corresponding seal of the housing relative to the installation wall, it is guaranteed that water cannot splash behind the housing, which could adversely affect the operation of the electrically operated fitting.
Good attachment and a reliable seal of the housing on the installation wall can be achieved, for example, via screw connections, the housing being attached to the installation wall, the drive means and/or the fitting body and being drawn against the installation wall as screwing is being done and seals against the installation wall.